Honeymoon, Extended!
by Yomiko-chan05
Summary: Sequel to the fanfic "Honeymoon"! The newlywed couple Tsurara and Rikuo just finished their memorable honeymoon and plans on going back to their home, the Nura household. But then because of something unexpected happens, it looks like their honeymoon still continues! So what will the young couple will do to another day being alone with each other? ANOTHER LEMON LEMON LEMON! Twoshot
1. Chapter 1

Honeymoon, Extended?!

Rated M

Rikuo N. (Human) X Tsurara Oikawa

Romance & Comedy

SUMMARY:

Sequel to the fanfic "Honeymoon"! The newlywed couple Tsurara and Rikuo just finished their memorable honeymoon and plans on going back to their home, the Nura household. But then because of something unexpected happens, it looks like their honeymoon still continues! So what will the young couple will do to another day being alone with each other? ANOTHER LEMON LEMON LEMON! Twoshots!

*A.N.*

Konnichiwa minna! I'm back again! Thank you for those who fav & follow my fanfic Honeymoon and also those who review and asked for a sequel of it! I really truly appreciate it! Special thanks to my dear friend of mine **Peach Diva** for giving me inspiration and ideas in writing this. When I learned last time that she would post the 2nd chapter of her story the 'How she became his wife', a RikuTsu story also (which is a VERY AWESOME FANFIC!), I was inspired to continue writing! Besides sharing wild imaginations with her about Rikuo and Tsurara in Facebook helps me to think different kind of things and scenarios! So Arigato **Peach Diva**! Aishiteru! Muaahh! :")

For those who still haven't read 'Honeymoon' I recommend that you first read it to understand the scenes in this fanfic. I also inserted a Japanese song here entitled Luvly Merry Go Round sung by the Pipo Angels from the anime Tantei Gakuen Q (Detective School Q). I suggest to first listen to this very cute song before reading this fanfic because Tsurara-chan will be going to sing it here (oops! Spoiler! ehehehe...). You know just to get into 'da mood' and a better way to imagine the scenes related to it... I also put the English translation of the Romaji lyrics of it... Well I don't know why I did that, maybe because it will kinda help in understanding the song for those readers who can't understand Japanese (like me).^^

I will always put this in every fanfic that I made to give warnings to those who will read it. I am not very good in English and its grammar... I really tried my best to give a finest fanfic here but alas this is the only best I can give to you guys... I still need to practice more in writing after all I am still amateur, so please bear with it. No bashing okay... I did warn you guys... So, umm...ENJOY!^^

I don't own Nurarihyon no Mago! It all belongs to Shiibashi-sensei, good thing he made RikuTsu an official canon pairing 'cause if not, I will steal it from him and make an awesome scene for those two! (ohohoho~ just joking!). I also don't own the song ok!^^

o'o'o'o'o'o'o'

Instead of a warm sunlight greeted Tsurara as she woke up, she was greeted by a heavy pouring rain from outside. As she slowly opened her eyes from a very deep slumber, she felt the cold wind as it entered the room. But even though the air was cold, the thing that enveloped Tsurara from behind was very warm. She tried to look behind her and then she saw her waka in his human form, naked and comfortably hugging her with his body. Tsurara blushed hard and immediately released herself from the hugged of her husband which made him woke up from his own slumber.

_"No way?! Ri-Rikuo-sama an-and I...sl-slept together?! How di-did that happened?!"_

Wondering what happened last night, she noticed that her body was also naked and Rikuo (who is now awake) was staring at her naked body with his beautiful brown eyes!

"Kyyaahh! Rikuo-sama! Stop staring at me! It is embarrassing!" Tsurara said as she tried to cover her body with a blanket. Rikuo just smiled at her and said as he went near her, "What are you saying Tsurara? Last night we just both saw each other's naked body as we made love for the first time."

_"Well it was my yokai part that made love to you."_ he thought to himself.

"Ma-made lo-love?!" Tsurara asked shuttering as she spoke. Then the events flashed in her mind like a movie scene as she remembered the very passionate lovemaking she did with her waka. And because of that, it made Tsurara blushed thousands of red in her face, no not just her face but her whole body as she thought of it. Rikuo smiled at her.

"Tsurara" he said making Tsurara snapped at her reminisce.

"Ah... Ehehehe... Gomenasai Rikuo-sama, it looks like I can't get off in the happenings last night." Tsurara said, her blushed subsided slowly.

"Don't worry about it Tsurara. Even I can't believe that we actually done it." he said to her as he blushed also to himself.

The young couple just stared to each other. Rikuo looked in the very captivating lips of Tsurara, fighting his urged to kiss his innocent wife.

_"_I wonder when will my turn in making love with Tsurara. I also want to do it just like my night self." Rikuo thought to himself.

_"Don't worry human me. You will get your chance someday. All you need is patience my friend, patience." _Yoru talked to him.

Tsurara was the first to break the silence between them, since Rikuo was busy talking to Yoru in his own self.

"Umm...Ano ne Rikuo-sama... I think we need to get ready. After all we are going back to Ukiyoe today." Tsurara said, wondering why her waka was in a very deep thought as he stared in her body. It makes Tsurara shivered her body as she thought again the events last night.

"Oh right Tsurara... Shall we?" he said as he brushed off the idea of 2nd round in lovemaking with Tsurara.

"Hai Rikuo-sama!" Tsurara cheerfully said as she went to the shouji door of their room and planning on opening it when,

"Wait Tsurara." Rikuo suddenly said.

"Eh? What is it waka?" she asked wondering.

"Umm... You are still naked Tsurara..." Rikuo said as his voice trailed off. Tsurara then looked at her body. She forgot she was naked and her body was fully shown to her waka without anything to cover! She blushed again very hard and said,

"Wa-waka no baka! Do-don't stare at me like that! Close your eyes, close your eyes!" she shouted as she tried to get her pink kimono lying in the floor.

"Eh? But Tsurara you don't need to-"

"Close your eyes!" Tsurara cut off his sentence.

"Hai!" Rikuo just said as he covered his eyes with his two hands. He then felt a cloth thrown at him. He tried to looked at it by slowly peeking from his hands that covers his eyes but,

"Rikuo-sama I said close your eyes!" Tsurara suddenly said.

"Yes yes! I am not peeking!" Rikuo said as he closed again the space of his fingers that covered his eyes.

"That is just your kimono Rikuo-sama. Wear it immediately... You are al-also naked... I-I will now prepare for our departure Rikuo-sama..." Tsurara's voice trailed off. He then heard the shouji door opens and closed. Rikuo slowly removed his hand from covering his eyes as he sighed to himself. "Tsurara is still Tsurara. She will never change."

_"Well that is one of the reasons why we really love her so much human me"_ Yoru then said to his other self.

"You said it"

o'o'o'o'o'o'o

'There is a very big storm right now in the northern part of Japan. It brings a very strong wind and rain as it passes by. We recommend those areas who will be affected by this coming storm to stay inside and don't wander around outside to prevent any worse incident. Watanabe-san here, one of the meteorologist said that the eye of the storm will hit the land at exactly 1 o' clock PM. I am Ayako Shin reporting live here in Japan Observatory. Back to you Shinji-san.'

As Tsurara watched the weather news, she then looked at the wall clock. It shows 12:35 PM. They were too late. The location of their honeymoon was one of the areas that would be affected by the incoming storm. It takes them 5 hours to travel back to the Ukiyoe from this place. Even if the eye of the storm has not landed on the land till 1 PM, the rain poured very hard together with a strong wind outside. It was really impossible for them to leave in this weather. While Tsurara was very worried on what to do, she didn't notice that her husband showed up in front of her, looking to her worried expression.

"Tsurara, are you okay?" Rikuo asked worriedly.

"Oh... Rikuo-sama! Don't worry I'm fine. It is just that it looks like we will not be able to come back home today. The weather is very bad right now."

"Looks like it. It is much better if we stay inside here than to go outside." Rikuo said.

"I guess there is no other way. Too bad, I am really excited to go back home." Tsurara smiled sadly.

"Don't worry about it Tsurara. I bet the next day we will be able to travel back peacefully to Ukiyoe. Umm...besides..." Rikuo then trailed off. There was a slight pink color on the cheeks of the human/yokai commander.

"What is it Rikuo-sama?" Tsurara asked wondering.

"We will be able to...umm ano...have time alone with each other again... A somewhat extended honeymoon for the two us..." Rikuo said, somewhat shy as he said those words while trying not to look to his wife.

Tsurara then blushed as she heard it. "Oh... right..." she said, her voice was trailing off also. An awkward silence surrounded the two for a minute. This time Rikuo was the first one to break their silence.

"I did notice Tsurara. There is a karaoke unit here in the living room of the house. Do you want to...umm...sing?" he asked her, hoping she would agree to his idea.

"Eehh? Me singing? No thanks Rikuo-sama, I don't have a good voice. If I did sing, the storm will get much stronger because of my horrible voice!" Tsurara said as she waved her hands, emphasizing her disapproval in the idea.

"What are you saying Tsurara? You have a very wonderful voice! Last time I heard you singing in the bathroom, your voice was so good!" Rikuo then said to her.

"Eeehhh?! You heard that Rikuo-sama! How?!" Tsurara asked, her cheeks in a light shade of red as she thought her waka listening to her voice.

"Umm...ano... I was just passing by that time when I heard you singing". He lied to her. He was in his yokai form that time, trying to peep in Tsurara as she took a bath when he heard it. _"Whew! That was a close one, human me"_ Yoru said.

"Yoru, would you stop being a pervert even for just once." Rikuo sighed to himself.

_"Heh. What are you saying? If I do recall, you also liked the idea of peeping. Besides, we are one remember? What I do is what you do also."_ Yoru smirked.

Rikuo sighed again because of his other perverted self. But Tsurara saw this and said,

"Rikuo-sama it will be embarrassing if I sing! I-I don't have a very nice voice like what you just said! Maybe you're just imagining it Rikuo-sama when you heard me singing in the bathroom... Please don't be mad at me..."

"Hah? Why will I be mad at you Tsurara? It's just that, I really like to listen to your voice even for just a while... For me, Tsurara's voice is the most beautiful voice I ever heard in my life. And I will never ever be getting tired of listening to it over and over again." Rikuo smiled at her with his very intoxicating smile (The Human Rikuo style!).

Tsurara's blushed thousands of red again as she heard what her husband just said about her voice. How could she ever refuse her waka when he looked so adorable like that together with his intoxicating smile? She deeply sighed as she said, "Okay you win Rikuo-sama BUT, only one song okay?"

"Really Tsurara? Yes only one song and that's all!" He said smiling, but behind his smile a devilish plan was made by his other mischievous self.

o'o'o'o'o'o'o'

They arranged the karaoke unit in the living room. Tsurara, who's not very good with electronics, almost destroyed it by connecting the wires to different outlets. Rikuo then helped his wife arranged it and somewhat teach her a little about this kind of things. When they were finished, Rikuo then gave the song book list to Tsurara, asking her to choose the song she would sing for him. While Tsurara was concentrating on picking her song to sing, Rikuo went to the kitchen to prepare some snacks for them to eat. Good thing that there were some food left for them to eat for a day, it looks like they would be stranded here inside because of the storm. As Rikuo hums a happy tune to himself, Yoru talked to him again, planning on sharing his evil plan for their innocent wife.

_"Yoh human me! Looks like you are very happy today."_ he said as he smirks to his other self.

"Of course I am. Tsurara just agreed to sing us a song especially for us! I am kind of excited, you know...ehehehe..." the human Rikuo said to his other self as blush appeared to his face.

_"Hmm... I see... But you still don't forget about the 2nd round of the 'deed', right human me?" _he said mischievously. His figure appeared behind his human self, like a spirit as he puts his right arm on the shoulder of the smaller guy.

"2nd round of the deed...?" he asked wondering, his eyebrows curled in a questioning look. After just a few seconds, his face blushed hard as he said, "Oh right, the 'deed'."

"Heh. You know human me I have a very good plan about that. We still have the sake old gramps gave us right?"

Rikuo then checked the cabinets in the kitchen. He then saw the said sake bottle, he hold it in his hands and said, "Here it is. Oji-san gave us this before we left and said to drink it only if the right moment appeared. I wonder what he means by that."

_"I bet that is a very strong sake. So here is the plan, let Tsurara drink that sake before she sings. And after that she will feel very weak to move so you, human me will guide her to the bedroom. And that's it! Tsurara can't fight if you ever did something perverted to her! I think she will even obey ANYTHING you like her do to for you!"_ Yoru smirk evilly as he said it.

"That is a brilliant idea Yoru but, isn't that kind of sexual harassment to Tsurara?" he said doubtfuly.

_"Sexual harassment?! Of course not daytime me! She is our wife remember? Besides don't ever let this perfect opportunity slips away! It's not like you can do this always inside the Nura household."_

"Of course, you're right Yoru! I bet everyone inside the household will peek at our private love making with Tsurara!" Rikuo then said as he scratched his chin like he have a beard, a sly smile also form in his face.

_"Then what are you waiting for daytime me? Let us make love to our wife again! You can do this!"_ Yoru said as he points his index finger towards the door of the kitchen indicating to move forward.

"Yes I can do this! I am Nura Rikuo, the third commander of the Nura clan!" Rikuo said as his eyes have glint of determination to made love with his wife for the second time. He then gulped hard his saliva as he marched towards the living room with a tray of snacks, two glasses and the bottle of sake to where his innocent wife was.

o'o'o'o'o'o'o'

Tsurara still can't decide on what song to pick. She loves listening to songs playing in the radio but she didn't have any particular song she likes. But there was a one song she heard when she passed by the arcade store which have a very catchy tune. She then searches the title in the song list and when she found it, she encoded the number of the song to the karaoke using the remote control. A few minutes passed and Rikuo appeared carrying a tray of biscuit and a bottle of sake. As he placed the tray in a small table beside her, he then said, "Umm... Tsurara, why don't you drink some?" He was somewhat nervous, he just hoped that the planned would work.

_"The plan will work human me, trust me! Just persuade her a little more!" _Yoru then said.

"Drink? You mean that bottle of sake? Bu-but why Rikuo-sama? You know I am not really fond of drinking." she said wondering. Every time there was a celebration held inside the Nura household, she never even tried drinking with her fellow yokais (Well maybe a little bit but that's all). She just preferred serving them with sakes and food and watch their happy faces as they celebrated.

"Well...you see Tsurara, this bottle of sake was given to me by Oji-san before we left for the honeymoon. He said...umm...that this is a very rare kind of sake and, umm...that we need to drink it?" Rikuo said, adlibbing words just to persuade his wife to drink it.

_"What kind of persuasion is that human me?! Do you think Tsurara will believe with those lies? You even pause as you told her about it! Oh come on! Let me just do it already, let's switch!" _Yoru sighed heavily.

"NO! This is my moment with Tsurara, I won't let you steal it again! You have yours last night!" The human Rikuo then said to his other self, determined not to give his perfect opportunity to be with Tsurara.

_"Hah? We are one person, remember? There will be no difference whether whoever of us do it with Tsurara!"_

"Ju-just let me do it Yoru! Please!" Rikuo then sighed heavily.

While Rikuo was arguing with Yoru quietly within himself, Tsurara just stared to him. Her husband was acting very weird lately, always quiet and dozed off somewhere else. _"Maybe waka is getting bored being together with me..."_ Tsurara thought sadly. But her sadness fades away quickly and replaced with a positive aura. _"No! I can't let that happen! Maybe this is my first challenge as a wife of Rikuo-sama! Yes this must be it! I must prove myself that I am really the rightful wife for waka so others will not doubt Rikuo-sama for choosing me as his wife! Yes Tsurara you can do this!''_

''Well if you really insist waka then I will drink that special sake.'' Tsurara then said, making Rikuo came back to his senses again.

''Honto ni Tsurara?!*_Oi you're being too easy to read human me! Control your happiness!* -_umm...Al-alright, hora Tsurara here's yours.'' Rikuo said as he gave the glass of sake to Tsurara. She then slowly drinks it.

''Wow Rikuo-sama! This sake tastes so good! It is so different with the other sakes that I drank in my life! It has a sweetness on it and somewhat has a spice flavor!'' Tsurara said happily as she looked at the half liquid remained in her glass.

''See? I told you! Here just drink some more Tsurara, Oji-san gave this to us after all.'' Rikuo said, he smiled victoriously for persuading Tsurara to drink the said bottle. As they enjoyed drinking together, Rikuo heard a loud knock coming from the front door. He then made way to for it, leaving Tsurara enjoying alone the sake bottle. Rikuo was greeted by the manager as he opened the front door.

''Oh it's you Okami, konnichiwa! Is there anything wrong with you Okami?'' Rikuo asked worriedly to the old lady.

''Ahh Rikuo-sama. Don't worry I'm fine, I just want to make sure that you and your wife are okay. Do the both of you still have enough food for the night?''

''Oh yes we do have enough supplies, don't worry about it Okami. You need to go back now Okami, it is not good for an old lady like you to be out here walking alone in this heavy rain. Let me accompany you back.'' Rikuo then said as he grabbed his coat and his umbrella. But then the manager halted him to accompany her back to her house.

''That is very nice of you Rikuo-sama but don't worry I can still go back on my own. Just call me if there are any emergencies, Ok?.'' She smiled to him because of his gentlemanliness he showed to her.

''Hai Okami. Be careful out there.'' He said as he waved goodbye to the retreating form of the manager. Rikuo then went back to the living and was shock to see Tsurara's head resting on the table with an empty bottle of sake.

''Tsurara! Tsurara are you okay? What happened?!'' Rikuo said as he went immediately besides his wife. Tsurara then slowly lifted her head and faced him, with her very flustered faced. She was drunk, really drunk.

''Rikuo-kun~'' Tsurara then immediately hugged Rikuo. Because of the force of her body to him, they fell lying in the tatami mats of the room, with the flustered Tsurara on top of Rikuo.

''Tsu-Tsurara what are you doing?'' Rikuo asked, his face were burning with color red.

''Ehh...Rikuo-kun don't like this? I thought men like this kind of stuff, ne?'' Tsurara said in a very teasing tone as she pressed her body more to him.

''Tsu-Tsurara...'' Rikuo can feel that he was starting to get aroused. But then Tsurara stand from their position and said, ''Oh my! I still need to sing a song for you danna-sama~''

''Da-danna-sama?!'' Rikuo said, he was still lying on the tatami mat. His face were not only just burning because of Tsurara, it was on fire that even the best fire department of Japan can't put it out.

''Hai! Rikuo D-a-n-n-a s-a-m-a! Chu~''Tsurara then gave a flying kiss to the nearly fainted Rikuo. She then turned around and get the microphone as the song she picked started to play in the screen of the tv.

~Dakishimeyou kimi to ita basho wasureru hazu nai,

Itsumade mo kono sora no shita aruite ikou.

(I doubt I'll forget the place were I was with you, so I'll hang onto it I'll go on walking forever under this sky)~

Tsurara then faced the direction of Rikuo whose mouth were wide open. She wink and gave a cute salute to him with her right hand while the mic was in her left hand and placed in her waist.

~Dokka byuutii yume miru sekai wa (This dreaming world, beautiful somehow)

Merry merry-go-round!~

While singing, she placed her right hand to her eyes, covering it and then removed it by extending her right arm to her front and using her index finger, she made a circular motion in the air as she close her right eye and tilt her head to the side.

~Motto doriimin koisuru haato wa

(My heart, dreaming even more)

Merry merry-go-round~

This time she placed her right hand to her chest and then to the right side of her cheeks as she tilted her head to the left, and again she extended her right arm infront of her and made a circular motion with her index finger in the air.

~Goccha berii so naisu itsudemo oorai

Sokontoko ii nee,

(All mixed up, very so nice, it's always alright, That place is good)

Luvly merry-go-round!~

Rikuo just stared at Tsurara who was dancing in front of him. His jaw almost fell in the floor because of shock. "Yoru, are you there? Tell me I am not imagining this right now!" Rikuo then said, waiting for his other self to answer him.

_"Ssshhh... Don't talk to me! I am watching Tsurara right now!"_ Yoru then said in his thought.

"Hah? Hey Yoru I-"

~Kime-kime de gummoonin

Ohayou atari de chatto endo ran

Mainichi ga raburii raifu motomete iru kara suiito mai haato

(Our usual good morning, Good morning is the ending for our chats, Every day is a lovely life, I'm longing for you, sweet my heart)~

Rikuo came back to his surroundings when he noticed that Tsurara was going near him while she sings. He backs away (he was still sitting in the tatami mats) as she went near him slowly, her hips swayed in a very cute way. Rikuo then felt the shouji door behind him as he tried to back away some more to his out of control wife. He was trapped.

"Wah-wah-wah...Tsu-Tsurara..." Rikuo mumbled. His breath was so heavy because of his anticipation of what Tsurara would do next to him. Tsurara then leaned over to him; he can feel the warm breathing of his wife. Then suddenly she gets his eyeglasses, put it on, and stands immediately as she turns around and pose in a very sexy way like a teacher as her right hand holds the frame of the eyeglasses. She then continues to sing the next lines.

~A, B, C, D, E, F, G gogo no jugyou wa sensei kigen warui

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 itsumo zekkou chou to wa kagirimasen

(A, B, C, D, E, F, G The teacher's in a very bad mood in afternoon classes, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 Things don't always go well)~

This was too much for the Human Rikuo. His arousal was getting worse and he can felt that his friend that was hidden in his pants woke up and starts to stand up. He didin't know why he acts like this as he watch Tsurara sings in front of him. It was like her pheromones shoots out to him directly. He needs to focus his mind on other things, 'cause if not and if he can't hold anymore his desires, he would definitely jump to Tsurara and make love to her immediately!

"Maybe...maybe the cause of this was the sake!" he thought as he tried to think of reasons of the beginning of these events.

Meanwhile, before Tsurara would sing the next stanza of the song, the lights went out and a loud lightning from outside were heard by the couple.

"EEEHHHH! The electricity went out?! No way! Just when I enjoy singing! *hic*" Tsurara's voice was in a very disappointing tone as she said that. Her body swayed because of the drunkenness

"*hic* Danna-sama~" She then went to Rikuo and launch a bear hug to him. Again.

"Tsu-Tsurara! Are you okay?" Rikuo said as she looked to the very flustered face of his wife. Tsurara then looked at him intently as she said the words Rikuo didn't expect her to say.

"Let us go to bed Rikuo."

Rikuo just stare at her, trying to process in his mind what Tsurara said. She then dragged him to get up from his sitting position.

"Ooiii Rikuo! Let's GO, Let's GO!" She then makes way to their bedroom, leaving Rikuo standing there. He snapped back to his consciousness again when he heard a loud thump sound that came from the hallway. He immediately slid open the shouji door of the living room and found Tsurara sitting in the wooden hallway. She tried to get up but her legs were so weak. Rikuo then help her to get up to her feet and they slowly went to the direction of their bedroom.

o'o'o'o'o'o'

"Ne Danna-sama, what part of my body you really like?" Tsurara asked Rikuo as he hold her right arm while he accompany her to their bedroom.

"Eh...? I-I don't have any...umm...pa-particular part of yo-ur body that I like...umm ano...Yes I like the whole of you as a person Tsurara!" Rikuo said as he shuttered.

"You're lying Danna-sama! *hic*" She said as she looked intently to him.

"N-no... I am not lying to you!" Rikuo said as he tried to avoid to have an eye contact to his wife.

"See...! *hic* You don't want to have *hic* an eye contact to me! *hic* YOU ARE LYING!" Tsurara then get herself away from her husband touch as he support her. She lean to the wall behind her as she put her both hand to her waist, her face was still flustered from drinking.

"No I am not!" Rikuo protested. He sounds like a kid trying to convince the adults that he didn't eat a whole cake.

"Y-e-s y-o-u ARE! Tell me Danna-sama *hic* Do you like my breast?" Tsurara said as she gropes her pair of breast in front of Rikuo. Rikuo's eyes followed every movement of Tsurara's hands as she did it.

"Wah-wah...Tsu-rara..." his face started to grow red again.

"Or *hic* maybe my butt *hic*" she then slowly lift her black skirt up, making Rikuo's face burn in fire as he saw her cute blue panty. He immediately remover Tsurara's hand to her skirt to prevent her showing more of herself to him.

"Lips."

"Eh? *hic*" Tsurara asked as she looked to the serious eyes of her husband.

"I like you lips Tsurara."

"What lips Danna-sama? *hic* My upper or lower lips? *hic*" she smiled mischievously to him.

"Waah...O-of course your upper lips!" he swallowed hard as he continue, "Every time we kiss, I can always feel the softness of your lips that I really like. Even it was just a simple kiss, I am always flooded with so much emotions I never knew existed within me." Rikuo said as he smiles to her sweetly.

"Rikuo..." Tsurara said as she blush.

"Your li-lips Tsurara, it ma-makes me crazy" he said while cupping the soft cheeks of Tsurara with his hands. He then brush his right thumb to the pink moistens lips of Tsurara. As he slowly close the distance between them, Tsurara halted him as she puts her hands to his chest and said,

"Chotto matte Danna-sama *hic*"

"Wha-what is it Tsurara?" he asked wondering.

"We-we could do this *hic* in the room *hic* you know *hic*" she said in a very teasing way.

Rikuo immediately carried her in a bridal style way as they went to their bedroom. He slid open the shouji doors and lay down Tsurara to the futon. Rikuo was really eager to taste her mouth as he came closer to her again.

"Chotto matte Danna-sama *hic*" she halted him. Again.

"What is it this time Tsurara?" his tone annoyed slightly.

"I want some water." she smiled to him.

"I-I see... Very well then." he stands up and was leaving the bedroom when.

"Danna-sama..."

"Yes? What is it Tsurara?" he asked as he turned around to her again.

"Also bring a candle *hic*"

"A candle?" he asked wondering.

"Because it is quite dark in here and...*hic*... I want to see danna-sama's face as *hic* he make love to me *hic*" she said as blush creek to her face.

Rikuo's eyes were open wide as he heard it. He then closed the door of their bedroom and then he rushed himself immediately to the kitchen.

"This is it Yoru! My moment!" he said in his other self who was quite quiet this whole time Tsurara was drunk.

_"See I told you my plan would work! Patience is the key to success my friend, patience!"_ he smiled proudly to himself.

_"Just remember human me all the things we learned about from those love making books! Make Tsurara feel good!"_ Yoru reminded him as his human self grabbed a glass of water from the refrigerator.

"Of course Yoru! I can't wait to be one with Tsurara again, but this time in my human form." he then light the candle he took from the cabinet. A rare mischievous smile creep from his human face. He then immediately went back to their bedroom, carrying the two objects his wife requested him to bring. As he slid open the shouji door, he was greeted by Tsurara... in her sleeping form.

"Wah... Tsurara? I-I thought we-we will..."his voice trailed off as he came closer to his sleeping wife that was lying comfortably in their futon.

"Rikuo-sama..."she mumbled in her sleep. Rikuo just smiled to her as he removed a strand of hair that covered her beautiful face a planted a small peck in his wife's lips. He then blows off the candle he took just now that he put in the table together with the glass of water. Rikuo then slowly went in to their futon as he carefully hugged Tsurara from behind.

"Well it looks like this is not the right time for our another 2nd round in lovemaking Tsurara...Oh well, maybe next time." he whispered to himself as he snuggled his face to the neck of Tsurara, inhaling her sweet scent that he didn't get tired of smelling always.

o'o'o'o'o'o'o'

And cut! That ends the chapter 1! Ohohoho~ I bet most of you thought that there would be a lemon that would happened here...But sadly to say the lemon will appear in the 2nd chapter, just like in the 'Honeymoon'...! I was just teasing the readers...ohohoho~... I made Tsurara a naughty and teasing girl here. After all she was drunk and almost all who were drunk act their opposite personalities. ^^

I will really like to know your comments about it guys. Reviews are always welcome! It makes me pump up to write faster as I read awesome reviews made by the readers! So review review! I will try to update the last chapter faster! Ja mata ne minna!^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*A.N*

Yoh! So here it is! I'm so sorry it took a very LONG while in posting this last chapter, I am currently enjoying my summer vacation by drowning myself with animes, mangas, cross stitching and video games. It is summer vacation after all, I need to forget anything that relates something to school work! Also I can only compile all of my ideas in writing every midnight when everyone were fast asleep. I think I am a nocturnal writer...Ohohoho~ Enough with the blabbering! I must explain that this chapter is quite long and there are lemon scenes for the human and night Rikuo each...So yes this will be full, I mean FULL of lemony squishy goodness! This is all thanks to you everyone and my wonderful friend **Peach Diva** for the inspirations! That's how AWESOME the readers are for keeping their support for the works of their fellow fanfic writers! So thank you from the bottom of my heart! (Aww~)

P.S.- The yokais of the Nura gumi called Tsurara as "Tsurara-sama" because she is the new mistress of the clan and also the wife of Rikuo.^^

Short warning and disclaimer: My English and grammar are not that good so don't expect something wonderful. The NNM is not mine. Not mine. Period.

o'o'o'o'o'o'o'

The town of Ukiyoe was not one of the areas that would be affected by the storm. But because of its wide range of clouds that rotates in the eye of the storm, this peaceful and ordinary town were now experiencing heavy rains with a little gusts of wind. All the yokais of the Nura gumi was inside the ayakashi mansion, as they watched the rain poured hard from outside. They were quite sad. This day was the time their 3rd commander and his wife would arrived from after their two day honeymoon. But because of the location of the honeymoon of their commander, they can't come home right away which makes the yokais sad.

"Damn this storm! It makes me gloomy all of a sudden!" Ko-Oni said as he sigh.

"Yeah...We are really excited to see Rikuo-sama and Yuki On-...no I mean Tsurara-sama after their honeymoon! Especially when we heard the news Kappa told us about." Natto Kozo said as he nods his head in agreement.

"Hmph! Why do you need to be so excited for those two? It is not like it is a good news for us!" Gozumaru butted into the conversation of the two yokais as they sat in the wooden hallways of the mansion while staring in the rain falling from outside. The two looked quite shocked as they heard what he said. Then Mezumaru butted in and said,

"Ohohoho~ Forgive this guy for he is in a very bad mood ever since the wedding day of Rikuo-sama. It looks like he was SO jealous because he didn't have Tsurara-sama only for himself."

"Wah-wah..BAKAERO! It is not like that! I am just thinking why the hell Rikuo chose Yuki Onna to be his wife! I mean she is an old hag and not even pretty! Hmph!" Gozumaru protested, a slight pink formed in his cheeks.

This time, Kejouro was the one who butted in into their conversation.

*tsk* *tsk* *tsk*

"Committing adultery is a very bad thing Gozumaru, especially if you do it with the wife of Rikou-sama..." Kejouro said as she lean her body in the wooden pole. A sly smile formed in her lips.

"Hah?! Adultery?! With Yuki Onna! NO WAY!" Gozumaru shouted as he stands up from sitting.

"Ehh... So it means you will conduct adultery with Rikuo-sama?! WOAH! I didn't know that you like men!" Mezumaru said as he slightly move backward from Gozumaru while looking at him with a displeasing eyes. The yokais around him gasps and move away from him also like he has a communicable disease. Gozumaru's face turns red as he shouted "I AM NOT HOMOSEXUAL!". He then beat up Mezumaru because of his 'out of this world' speculations about him. The comotion only stops when Kuromaru shows up holding a bottle of sake.

"Oi minna! To help Gozumaru from moving on with his love for our new Mistress Tsurara-sama, let us drink with him!" he said as he hugged Gozumaru from behind. His face was flustered, indicating he was already drunk.

"For the last time, I don't have a crush on Yuki Onna!"

"YEAH LET'S DRINK!" The yokais around him shouted, totally ignoring his sentence. Kurotabo went near him and said as he patted his right shoulder, "Poor you Gozumaru, if you told much earlier your feelings for Tsurara-sama maybe you have a chance for your happiness. You are too slow and Rikuo-sama already snached her away from you"

"Hey! Are you not listening?! I said-" Gozumaru's sentence was cut off by Aotabo as he slapped the back of the other guy, making him wince because of pain.

"Yoh don't worry about it fella! There are many girls in da world! You will definitely find your babe! Hahaha!"

"WHY YOU-" Gozumaru was about to hit Aotabo when he felt that his body won't move. Kubinashi tied him with his red strings.

"What are you doing here broken heart boy? Come inside and LET'S DRINK!" Kubinashi then dragged Gozumaru inside the room where the other yokais started to party again making the guy who was the center of attention that night sighed heavily as he curse himself for slipping his true emotion to the others.

o'o'o'o'o'o'o'

Tsurara just woke up around 8AM. As she slowly removed herself from the tight hugged of her husband, she then felt an agonizing pain in her head. She noticed that she still wore her clothes last night, a blue long sleeves turtle neck sweater, a black skirt and a pair of dark blue stockings. Tsurara slowly went to the kitchen to drink some water that might help removing some of the pains in her head. After she drank almost 4 glasses of water straight, she sat in one of the chairs in the dining table; both of her hands massaged her aching head.

_"Waaahh... I hate hangovers! This is one of the main reasons why I don't like drinking too much!"_ she thought as she continues to massage her head. And just like last time, the events happened when she was drunk came across to her mind like in a movie scene, making her realized the embarassing behavior she showed to Rikuo.

_"NOOOOO!"_ she screams to herself as she thought about it. Both of her hands hold her hair tightly as she moved her head in an agonizing manner. She then slump her head in the table hard.

_"Tsurara what did you do?! What will Rikuo-sama think of me after that incident? That I am a dirty girl and want to show her panties to him?!" _The time when she lifted her skirt up to show her panty replayed in her mind making her to called herself a pervert girl. After she cursed herself silently, she slowly lifted her head from the dining table and rests her chin in her left hand as she stares blankly in the air. Well it was true that after their first love making her body wants to feel more of it. It was like she's longing for an intimate touch of Rikuo to her. The way he touches and pleasure her makes her to want more but she don't want to say it to him. It's embarrassing! No wonder her subconscious slipped into her last time and revealed her desires to do it again. Tsurara then slowly stands from her sitting, her head was not aching so much like when she woke up.

_"Oh right I need to make breakfast!"_ she remembered. So she gets the white apron hanging besides the refrigerator and put it on. She's determined to make a wonderful breakfast for her husband to compensate for her perverted behavior last night.

o'o'o'o'o'o'o'

"Tsurara..." Rikuo mumbled as his right hand tries to find the soft body of his wife while his eyes were still close. He then slowly opens his eyes and found out that Tsurara was not beside him anymore. Rikuo scratched his head wondering where did she went. He then smelled a wonderful aroma that came from the direction of the kitchen. So he puts his eyeglasses on, went to the kitchen and found out Tsurara cooking some bacon in the frying pan while humming a happy tune to herself.

"Tsurara." He suddenly called making her to jerk off and spilled some cooking oil in her right index finger.

"ITAI!" Tsurara shouted as she jumped because of pain.

"Tsurara!" Rikuo immediately went near her and grabbed her hand to look at it. He then dragged her to the sink and he lets the cold water runs in the right hand of Tsurara making it to lessen the burned pain of Tsurara.

"I'm sorry Tsurara! This is my entire fault for calling you out of nowhere. Does it still hurt?" Rikuo asked her worryingly.

"It is my fault too Rikuo-sama for not focusing while cooking. It still hurt a little but it's alright so don't worry about it waka." Tsurara said as she waved her left hand indicating that he doesn't need to worry about her.

Without saying, Rikuo sucked her index finger making Tsurara blush heavily. The sucking continued in a few minutes until Rikuo stopped sucking at it and looked in the eyes of Tsurara and asked worryingly.

"Now does it still hurt Tsurara?"

"Umm... Iie waka..." she avoid the worry looked of Rikuo to her.

"Tsurara? What is it? Are you mad at me?" he asked as he looked at her. This was all his fault! He was excited to see Tsurara again that he surprised her as he called her name. He was such an idiot!

_"Yes human me... We are such an idiot, the number 1 idiot in the world especially for being too much of an addict to our cute wife"_ Yoru said to him as he continues to look at Tsurara.

"I'm sorry Rikuo-sama..." Tsurara said as she looked in the sink beside her.

"Eh? About what?"

"About last night..." her voice trailed off.

"Last night? Oh...that..." Rikuo remembered the surprising events happened last night that could make him a wild cave man if he didn't control his desires to his vulnerable wife that time.

Both of them felt the awkward silence after that. Tsurara bowed her head and looked in the floor as she continue to speak to him, " Umm...the truth is Rikuo-sama..."

"Tsurara?" Rikuo asked as he noticed Tsurara's cheeks were burning, she's still not looking at him.

"I-I..."

"Hm?"

"I... really want to do it again...making lo-ve...with you..." Tsurara shut her eyes tightly, embarrassed from the words coming from her mouth.

"..." Rikuo just stare at Tsurara, still clarifying from his brain if what he just heard was right, that Tsurara also want to do it again with him. Before his brain gave a confirmation from the shocking revelation, Tsurara continue to speak.

"The first time Rikuo-sama we...umm did it...it hurts...but-now that...ummmm...we-already became...one with each other...I think that-it will not hurt...anymore..." she said as she shuttered her words.

"Dakara Rikuo-sama...umm...ano ne...I-I want to-"she cut her sentence, a very rare drop of sweat travelled down to the right cheek of the Yuki Onna.

"..." Rikuo was still silent, staring at his very embarrassed wife.

"-feel you...to move...inside me...again..." she said it. Her very dirty wish to herself ever since the finish of their first lovemaking.

_"WWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Tsurara what are you saying?! Rikuo-sama will definitely think that you are a very pervert girl! What if he refuses?! What will you do?!"AARRGGHH!"_ she said to herself in her thoughts. She wants to hit her head hard in a very solid concrete, no, not just that. She wants to jump from the tip of Mount Everest because of the embarrassment she felt. She didn't even knew that her guts were so thick as she said it. So Tsurara just continue to look down the floor, not planning to lift her head to face the expression of her husband.

Rikuo continue to stare to his cute wife who almost dies because of embarrassment. So they were the same. They both want to feel each other again as they became one. He smiled as he lift her chin up to face him.

"Tsurara... You don't need to be embarrassed."

"Eh?"

He still smiled at her as he continues to speak, "The truth is we both think the same thing."

"EH?!"

This time Rikuo hugged Tsurara. "I also want to feel you again Tsurara. I know the first time we did it hurts you but I promised that this time it will not."

"Rikuo-sama..." Tsurara's cheeks still continue to burn as she was hugged by her waka. Rikuo caressed her cheeks with both of his hands; their bodies were still close to each other.

"Tsurara, I love you..."

"I- I love you too Rikuo-sama..."

And they both kiss.

Their kiss was not the same like the last time. Now they knew what to do, especially Rikuo. It was true that the things he research in love making help him to know how to pleasure a woman but this time, it was different. His hands now know where to move and caress Tsurara as she moaned inside her mouth. He slids his tongue into her mouth, dominating her and taking full control of the situation. Tsurara tried to balance her body as they kissed. Her knees can't take to stand up much longer because of pleasure. Rikuo noticed this so he broke their very intense kiss and let her lay in the kitchen counter. He continues to kiss her while his hands slowly lifted up her sweater. And what greeted him was Tsurara's pair of soft breasts with a bra covering it. He kissed her neck, making him to leave a bunch of kiss marks in Tsurara's neck. He continues to grope her breast and then slowly lift the white obstacle to feel her bare breasts.

"Aahhh... Rikuo-sama..." Tsurara moaned. The way Rikuo touch her breast feels so good. She wants to feel more, more of it. Rikuo read what's on her mind so he pinches both of the nipples of her breast, making Tsurara moan loudly in pleasure. He can't take it anymore so he sucks one of it as he continues to pinch the other and vice versa. This time his right hand travelled between her thighs, feeling the heat radiated between her wet folds.

"Tsurara...you are so wet..." He said as he continues to play with her lower lips. Suddenly, Rikuo holds her hand, guiding her to stand up from lying in the kitchen counter.

"Tsurara...face your back to me." he said to her, his eyes still full of lusts. Tsurara followed his orders but as she faced her back to him, he immediately caresses her wet folds.

"Ah-ah...Ri-Rikuo-sama..." Her knees started to feel weak again so unconsciously she lowered her body and took hold of the edge of kitchen counter with both of her hands. Rikuo stil continue to touch her as his right index and middle finger pump her hard while his left fingers rubbed her now fully erect clitoris. Without warning, Tsurara suddenly felt her lower lips being licked by Rikuo.

"Aaaaahhhh... Rikuo-sama..." Tsurara can't help to moan, it feels so great. The way her waka did it was embarassing but she wants more. He continues to lick at her while she's moaning in pleasure. This time his tongue went inside her as Rikuo pumped her. His tongue went deeper and deeper inside her, she can't help but to rock her body too. Tsurara knew she's at her limit, the walls of her vagina squishing Rikuo's tongue as he continue to move inside her. And so her orgasm came, it spurts right in the face of Rikuo as he removes his tongue inside her.

_"She tastes so sweet, really sweet."_ Rikuo thought as he lick some of the liquid in his face. Tsurara on the other hand pants hard as she continues to grip hard in the edge of the kitchen counter.

"Rikuo-sama..." she said, her voice tries to persuade Rikuo to finish this already, to put the thing she wants most. Rikuo smile gently at her while positioning himself to enter her from the back.

"Here I go Tsurara."

He slowly entered her. As he sheathed himself fully inside her, he slowly moved. Slowly and then his pace became faster and faster. Rikuo gripped hard in the cheeks of Tsurara's butt as he pumped her hard. Tsurara was moaning in pleasure as he moved inside her.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah... Rikuo-sama...mo-more"

"Tsurara..."

Their pace became faster and faster. The slamming of their wet bodies can be heard around the house. And just like last time, Rikuo hit a sensitive part of Tsurara's vagina that makes the girl moan louder. He continued to hit that part with fast pace. Her vagina squishing his manhood hard, indicating that she's going to cum again for the second time. Rikuo wanted to make this last longer but his friend down there also reached his limits. And with a few of hard pumping inside Tsurara, they both release their orgasm. Their orgasms greet each other as both liquids mixed with other. Rikuo slowly removed his limp member out of Tsurara, while the other party already lost her balance and completely sat in the kitchen floor. Rikuo then went near beside his wife as he kisses her left cheeks.

"Rikuo-sama you're mean!" Tsurara said as she pouts.

"Eh? Why Tsurara?"

"Datte you made love to me in a kitchen! I thought we would do it inside the bedroom!"

"Ehehehe... because I can't control myself anymore when I heard what you've just said." he kissed her again.

"Rikuo-sama..."

"Hm?"

"Aishiteru" Tsurara said, resting her head in the right shoulder of her husband.

"I love you too Tsurara...". The couple enjoyed a peaceful moment surrounded them when suddenly they heard the doorbell rang. They both stand up from sitting in the floor, arrange their clothes in a much decent manner after their passionately love making, and both went in the front door. As Rikuo slid the shoji door, he and Tsurara was greeted by the manager of the house they staying, a slight blush crawls into her face.

"Ohayou Okami-san." the couple said as they slightly bowed to the older woman. She bowed to them too and spoke, "Umm... I am not in a place to say this but..."

"Okami-san? Is there something wrong?" Tsurara asked as they notice her shyness towards them.

"The other tenants here knew that you are a newlywed couple and having a honeymoon but... I will like to suggest to both of you to just keep it low when 'you know'..."

"Eh?" Tsurara said, her brows in a questioning look. Rikuo on the other hand blush hard as he apologized while bowing to the manager, "Gomenasai Okami-san."

"Ohohoho~ don't worry about it! Just be careful next time." she said as she bowed to the couple and bid farewell. She was just sweeping some debris like branches , leafs and trashes that the storm gathered around her vicinity when she heard the loud moaning of Tsurara coming from the kitchen. She and the other tenants blushed hard as they listened to the very passionate love making of the two. She smiled as she remembered the couple. She wishes for a happy and blissful marriage life of the young couple. Those two really deserved it.

o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'

"Okaerinasai Rikuo-sama and Tsurara-sama!" all the yokais of the Nura gumi greeted the couple as they went home that night also. And just like the same, a big party was commenced inside the mansion of the Nura clan. The couple got separated from each other as the yokais around them interrogated them about their honeymoon.

"Tsurara-chan!" Wakana greeted Tsurara as she hugged her. "So how was it?"

"Eh? About what Wakana-sama?" she asked as she tilted her head to her left side.

"Ohohoho~ Tsurara-sama you don't need to hide it anymore~" Kejorou teased, earning her a confused look by the young Yuki Onna.

"Huh?"

"About your L-O-V-E M-A-K-I-N-G with Rikuo-sama~"

"EHHHHHHHHHH?!" Tsurara shouted making the other yokais look in their direction.

*ehem* "Come on Tsurara-chan tell us!" Wakana said as she both hold the cold hands of Tsurara.

"Demo Wakana-sama..."

"Tsurara-sama!" Kejorou playfully pouted to her.

Tsurara waved her hands, indicating the two women to come closer to her. She whisper as silently as possible, "We made love...twice."

Silence surrounds the three girls and suddenly,

*SQUEAL!*

"No way Tsurara-chan? You have sex with Rikuo two times?! But according to Kappa you only did it once!" Wakana said excitedly.

"Kappa?"

"Kyyyaaahhh! Tsurara-sama you are so perverted! I thought you're the type of girl who is shy and weak in this kind of things!" Kejorou said as she jumps hard in too much happiness

"I AM NOT HENTAI!" Tsurara said as she pouts angrily.

"Ne, ne Tsurara-chan, when will I have my grandchildren?"

"EH?!"

"So what kind of position both of you did? Doggy-style, cowboy? Or did both of you referred to Kama Sutra?"

"EEEHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"Both of you stop bothering Tsurara!" The three looked at the supreme commander of the Nura clan, Nurarihyon. They also noticed that all the attention of the yokais were into their loud conversation. Tsurara was going to die in shame because of it as she bowed to Nurarihyon.

"Gomenasai Nurarihyon-sama"

"You don't need to apologize to me Tsurara..." he said as he smiled gently at her. Then his gentle smile was replaced by his mischievous smile as he said, "The one who really needs a heavy interrogation is no other than my grandchild." Now all the yokais looked in the direction of Rikuo who's in his yokai form and drinks some sake.

Silence filled the room... Then suddenly,

"Rikuo-sama how was it?" Kubinashi asked. All the yokais surrounded their 3rd commander.

"It feels good right Rikuo?~" Zen teases him. He was already drunk.

"Now that the Kitsune's curse is lifted, there is no doubt that Tsurara-sama can produce a heir!" Kurotabo said as he nods his head.

"Did you cum inside her so much?! We need to be sure that Tsurara will be pregnant so I bet Rikuo-sama pumped her hard! Wahahahaha!" Aotabo said perverted as he continue to drink sake.

"Wha-what does Yuki Onna...look when she's...naked?" a heavily blushing Gozumaru asked as he looked away from Rikuo.

"Hah! I knew it! You my grandchild is as slippery as an eel! We are Nurarihyon after all! Bwahahaha!" Nurarihyon said as he smoke his pipe.

Rikuo, enjoying the energy of his comrades that surrounds him, slowly stands up and said while smirking, "Heh! Very well then! Because all of you asked about it then I will tell! In every finest detail as possible, our very passionate and mind blowing 1st and 2nd love making with Tsurara!"

"YEAH!" All the yokais rejoice as they heard what he just said, except Gozumaru who's still blushing hard from the corner of the room.

"Rikuo-sama yamete!" Tsurara immediately went beside her husband. _"How could Rikuo-sama casually tell them about our love making?! That was supposed to be private!"_

"Tsurara you don't need to be embarrassed. Saa minna, come closer to me so that I can start with my story!" Rikuo said while smirking. Tsurara can't think of anything to do to stop her insane husband from killing her by embarrassment. But there was one 'thing' she can do.

_"Gomenasai Rikuo-sama but I need to do this to you!"_

"Fuuuuuuuuu~" Tsurara made Rikuo to be half frozen from his seat. All the yokais gasped because of the unexpected scene they saw in front of them.

"Sorry minna but it looks like Rikuo-sama is very tired right now and needs to rest, but he insisted on staying late together with all of you so I have no other choice but to freeze him." Tsurara said as she smiles at them. But behind her smile, she was so nervous and prays that they will believe with her alibi.

"Aawwww... Too bad..." All the yokais sulked as they heard it except Gozumaru again. He looks like he much more preferred not to hear the story or else he would die in too much nose bleeding in imagining Tsurara's body naked.

*clap* *clap* *clap* Kejorou clapped her hands to bring attention to the yokais.

"Saa minna we still need to celebrate for their return right? So let us make them rest first and next time we can ask Rikuo-sama again about that, ne?" she said. Kejorou then looked at Tsurara and gave her a wink. Tsurara mumbled a 'thank you' from her female yokai friend, she then asked Shouei to carry a frozen Rikuo to their room.

"Is this position okay nee-san?" Shouei asked as he put down a frozen Rikuo in a futon.

"Hai Shouei-kun, arigato!" Tsurara smiled brightly to him. Shouei blushed hard and said, "Your welcome nee-san. I'm happy to help." He bowed his head lightly before he close the shoji door and leave the couple alone in their room. Tsurara then unfreeze Rikuo, earning her a displeasing look from her husband after she did that.

"Tsurara why did you do that?"

"Datte Rikuo-sama, how could you tell about a very private thing that happened to us from them?" Tsurara said angrily as she pouts. Rikuo smile and hugged Tsurara from behind as he said, "Because I want to share my happiness when we became one with each other."

"Rikuo-sama..." she trailed off when she remembered their first time together.

"Tsurara... I want to enter you again." Rikuo said as he sucked lightly Tsurara's left earlobe making the snow maiden moan. He was planning to sucked her neck this time when Tsurara halted him from his movement as she holds his face with both if her cold hands.

"Rikuo-sama, as part of your punishment I-"

"Huh? Punishment in what?" Rikuo asked curiously.

"Punishment for planning on telling publicly about our love making. So your punishment will be...you cannot make love to me tonight!" Tsurara said with both of her hands on her waist.

"Eehhh?! No way!" Rikuo said like a small kid hearing that he would be grounded for a month.

"But..." her voice trailed off.

"But what Tsurara?"

"You-you can still...hug me when we are sleeping." Tsurara said as she blushes. Rikuo smiled mischievously and he immediately carried Tsurara in a bridal style manner as he said, "Then let us go to sleep now Tsurara." When he brought down Tsurara from carrying her, he immediately positioned himself to hug his cute wife. Tsurara can't do anything but to hugged back also to her husband as sleep went to both of them.

o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'

It was almost two months. Yes two months with no intimate contact from Tsurara and Rikuo. After they got back from the honeymoon, Rikuo gave all his attention to the welfare of the clan. Negotiation with the other clans, giving solutions from the different kinds of problems the clan faces, patrolling every night and many more. Tsurara, who was originally the head bodyguard of Rikuo back then, was now not included with the things her husband did like their usual night patrolling. Rikuo insisted her to stay inside the house than going on patrolling. Tsurara getting somewhat annoyed that her waka was looking at her like a weak person that can't protect herself, always argued with Rikuo and sometimes won in their never ending debate. When that rare chance happened, she sometimes patrols together with him. But the fact didn't change that Rikuo was being too overprotective to her. When he was in his human form and attends school, they didn't have enough time to be sweet with each other also. They were now attending high school and almost all of their classmates and teachers didn't know that they're a married couple. That's why she can't take it when there were girls who always clinging close to her husband. If her patience was not in a highest level, she would immediately freeze those girls to death. Every time the night falls, Tsurara would always sleep alone in their room while Rikuo was patrolling or doing business with other clans. She feels sad, really sad. She's the one who can easily understand the life of her husband; after all she's always beside him even when he was not the commander that time. Tsurara knows how busy and also how important the things he always did for the sake of his clan and also for the human race. But she can't help but to feel lonely. She wants to be with him always, to be able to help him in many ways. If she could just take some of his problems that he carried to his shoulder, then she would not hesitate to do it. Tsurara also can't deny her inner desires, desires to be with Rikuo again. To be able to feel his warmth body with hers. The time when she gave a punishment to Rikuo that he can't made love to her that night, extended and became a two months of no love making with Rikuo. This was a torture to her, a slow painful torture to her. But she can't be greedy and own Rikuo to herself only. They don't live in a simple life like the other couples do.

_"Yes I must become strong! Maybe this is my second challenge as a wife of Rikuo-sama! Yes Tsurara, that's it! I must become strong to overcome this obstacle of our marriage! Yes! Dakara Tsurara be patient! Just a little while longer, a little while longer and you will be together with Rikuo-sama again!"_ Tsurara said to herself as she lay alone in their futon again that night.

Rikuo on the other hand was losing his control now. How long was that when he and Tsurara have an intimate contact to them? The last time was in their extended third day of their honeymoon.

_"So, that long huh?"_ he said to himself as he ruffles his white hair in annoyance. It felt like a decade no, a century to him. He was awed with himself for taking control of his emotions for this past few days. If he didn't hold his emotions enough, Rikuo (especially his yokai side) would definitely take away Tsurara and went to a faraway place just to be with her always. But he knows he can't do that for he's the commander of the Nura clan now. But now he was in his limits as he stormed inside the Nura's mansion hallways and into the direction of their room. He slid the shoji door hard making Tsurara jerked off from her slumber when he opened it.

"Eh- Rikuo-sama? What are you doing here?" Tsurara asked as she slowly rose up from sleeping and rubs her eyes. She wears a plain white kimono as her night clothes. Rikuo closes the shoji door as he entered their room; he stares at the beauty of his wife in front of him. And so lust runs fast to his whole self when he immediately went beside Tsurara and kissed her hard. He entered his tongue inside her mouth, hungrily tasting his wife that he misses so much. He tastes every corner of her mouth, not missing any spot. When they broke their intense kiss, Tsurara looked at Rikuo curiously and asked, "Rikuo-sama don't you have any work to do?" How long she waited for that kiss from her husband! But she can't give in into her desires.

"I finished my work early just to be with you tonight." Rikuo said as he smelled the sweet scent of Tsurara in her neck. He then sucked her neck hungrily leaving tons of kiss marks on her neck. Tsurara can't help but to moan in pleasure. Rikuo grope her breasts hard making her nipples erect in pleasure. He plans on rubbing Tsurara's lower region with his right hand when suddenly Tsurara halted his movements by pushing his body away from her.

"Stop this Rikuo-sama!" she said as she holds her kimono.

"Why? Don't you like it?" Rikuo asked his blushing wife. Every moment that he didn't touch Tsurara was making him much crazier!

"Datte Rikuo-sama...The others will hear us and...It's embarrassing!" Tsurara said as she blushed hard. She remembered the time when Rikuo told her that the manager and other people heard their love making in the kitchen. When they leave that day, she covered her face with a cloth because of too much shame!

Rikuo smirk at her. He forcefully removed the kimono of Tsurara.

"No Rikuo-sama! Yamete!" Tsurara shouted as she tried to hold back tightly to her kimono. But Rikuo succeeded in removing it and what greeted him was the beautiful naked body of Tsurara as she lay in their futon. She tried to cover her private area and her breasts by the used of her hands.

"Kkyyyaahhh! Rikuo-sama you hentai!" Tsurara said. She tightly closes her eyes shut in too much embarrassment. Her whole face was burning red.

"Tsurara, how many times will I tell you that you don't need to be embarrassed while I'm around?" he asked her while he tried to removed her hands from covering her two very sensitive areas. A mischievous smirk crawls in his face as he continues to look at Tsurara. Tsurara slowly opened her eyes and looked at him as she said, "Because you always tease me Rikuo-sama!"

Rikuo's smile grew wider. When he was successful in removing her hands, he pinned them up to her head.

"Did you know Tsurara that I really like to see you blushing so much because of me? It only shows that I always occupy your entire mind. Did you also dream about me?" he asked her as his face went much closer to her. She blushed much harder when she heard what he just asked about her. She can't deny that she always dreamed about him having sex with her. And when she woke up after that, she always wished that it was true and not just a wet dream of hers. Rikuo read what's on her mind and can't help but to smirk again. He kissed her forehead, cheeks and her neck down to her breasts. Rikuo still pinned her hands hard above her as he did that. He first licks her left breast, then the other. After that he sucked each one of them making Tsurara moan louder.

"Onegai Rikuo-sama..." Tsurara begged as her lips became red in excitement. She wants Rikuo to kiss her lips.

"What is it Tsurara?" he looked at her flustered face.

"Please kiss me on my-"

"I'm already kissing you, do you want more?" After he said it, he bites her right nipple which makes Tsurara scream. He continues to sucked hard on her.

"N-no...Rikuo-sama...Kiss me on my lips!" Tsurara said whose panting really hard because of excitement. Rikuo smirked and said, "Why didn't you say much earlier?"

Tsurara thought that he would finally kiss her when suddenly he lifted her right leg and make it rest in his broad shoulder. She can feel his breath near her lower region, then suddenly he lick at it and kiss it.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh! Rikuo-sama...ah-ah that's not it! Ah don't ah- lick it!" Tsurara continue to moan. Rikuo looked at her again and asked while smirking, "What are you saying Tsurara? You want me to kiss you on your lips right?"

"Chigau! Rikuo-sama I meant by my lips here in my face, not down there!"

"Ehhh~ But I much enjoy it here..." Rikuo said playfully. He then inserted his left index and middle finger inside her while his right thumbs massages her clitoris.

"Aaahhhhhh...Ri-Rikuo-sama..."

"See? You much enjoy it here than there." he said. His pace became much faster.

"Aaahhh! Rikuo-sama!" Tsurara already reached her first climax. She released her liquid and envelope Rikuo's fingers from it. He removed it inside her and licked at it. Rikuo finally kissed Tsurara, making her to taste her own liquid.

"Saa Tsurara, do you want to go to the next level?" he asked Tsurara whose still flustered.

"...Hai, Rikuo-sama..."

He positioned himself to enter her. Then slowly Rikuo enter his manhood inside her. When he was fully inside her wet vagina, he immediately pumped hard against her.

"Ahh... Rikuo-sama, you're too ah- rough!" Tsurara said. She can't help but to move her hips insync with him. Rikuo's pace became much faster. This earns him more moans from his wife.

"Tsurara...lower your voice or else the others will wake up."

"But ah- I can't help it... Then please don't be so hard..." she pleaded at him. The feeling of his manhood going in and out of her faster makes her mind dizzy in too much pleasure. Rikuo smiled at her and continued to his movements. The walls of her vagina start to contracts and squeeze his manhood, a sign that she's in her limits. This didn't stop Rikuo to make his movement much faster. Tsurara shouted as she orgasm the 2nd time around, he timing it and immediately withdraw his manhood inside her before her walls squeezed him hard to his own orgasm. Tsurara expected to feel his hot liquid mixed up with hers just like last time but she didn't felt it.

"Rikuo-sama?" she said, her tone was questioning. Her mind was still hazy after her orgasm as she tried to look at the figure of her waka above her. Tsurara was surprised when suddenly Rikuo lifted her from lying in the futon and made her sit in his lap, her legs were wide open. She notice that his manhood was still hard and standing erectly, rubbing her wet lips.

"Rikuo-sama... What are you-" Tsurara said as she slightly moaned from the rubbing.

"Put this inside you Tsurara, now." Rikuo said as if he was ordering her. Tsurara can't help but to let her body full of lust take control as she guide Rikuo's hard penis inside her again. She moan loudly and starts to move herself from his manhood. Both of Tsurara's hands to hold of Rikuo's broad shoulders as she move up and down to him. She already cum two times and yet it still feels good. Her legs started to feel numb so her movements became slow. Tsurara squeak as she felt Rikuo's hands on the cheeks of her butt, guiding her movements. Her legs gave up, making her to wrapped her hands around Rikuo's neck and rest her head to his left shoulder. Rikuo now was the one who moves again inside her as he took hold of her butt and pushed himself up to her.

"Aaahhh... Rikuo-sama...I'm- I'm about to..." Tsurara moaned louder. She can feel that she would reach her 3rd orgasm already. And just like before, Rikuo immediately removed his penis inside her as she released. He made her lay again in their futon, but this time he let her lay to her right side. He lifted her left leg up with the use of his right hand as he position himself near her entrance again.

"Rikuo-sama... Please cum inside me already..." Tsurara begged him.

"No... Not yet Tsurara... I still want to feel you more." He then enters her again for the fourth time. They move in synch again with each other. His sexual desires this time was much higher than last time. Maybe because of the long time he didn't spend with Tsurara that making him to craved more of her body.

"Rikuo-sama...onegai...cum inside me...I- I can't take it anymore...Riku-aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Tsurara shouted in pleasure when his manhood hits her weak spot inside her again. Rikuo continued to hit that part of her, making Tsurara reached her 4th orgasm already. Tsurara heavily pant, she closed her legs immediately. She's sweating really bad, a worst situation for a Yuki Onna like her. She also felt that her vagina was stretch too much because of Rikuo entering her and pumping her hard. And yet her desires still not flushed down yet, she still wants Rikuo to cum inside her. But her body feels tired right now and her eyes were now starting to close when suddenly Rikuo moved her body to rest her back against the futon again. He opened her legs wide open and entered her again for the 5th time. Tsurara can't believe to herself that she can still moaned in pleasure in her situation. If other people looked at her situation, they would thought that her husband was raping her but in her opinion it was not. It was true that doing sex for almost five times straight was too much but Rikuo still shows how much he cares for her. His movements were rough but gentle at the same time. Besides it was not like she didn't like it. If it was Rikuo who was doing then it's okay for her.

Rikuo continued to pump her hard. He also wants to release himself already inside her and yet he can't still do it. He still wants to savor their intimate time together. Rikuo knew that he would be busy again with his works and can't spend time with his wife like this again. But he can't help it. He wants to be near with Tsurara always, having her beside him makes him feel relaxed and happy. Tsurara was like a drug to him, he always needs to have her in his life or else he would lose his mind. Rikuo suddenly felt that Tsurara wrapped her legs around his hips as he moved inside her.

"Rikuo-sama...! Cum! Cum inside me right now!" Tsurara shouted. She knew how embarrassing her voice sounds like, but she didn't care anymore. She wants to feel his hot liquid inside her now. Rikuo's pumped her harder as he rest his head in Tsurara's neck, smelling her sweet scent like an aphrodisiac to him.

"Tsurara!" Rikuo finally released himself on Tsurara. He removed his limp member whose still shoots out some liquid. The young couple hugged each other tightly after their most intense love making ever. Tsurara noticed that Rikuo change himself in his human form.

"Rikuo-sama, why did you change in your human form?" Tsurara asked as she looked at her husband's face.

"Well... I think my yokai side was dead tired so I change myself to my human form even it is already night... You don't like it Tsurara?" Rikuo said, brushing a strand of hair that covered Tsurara's face.

"Of course not Rikuo-sama! I love everything about you!" Tsurara said with a confimity that shining in her eyes. Rikuo chuckled; he hugged Tsurara and said,

"I love you Tsurara..."

"I love you too Rikuo-sama..."

The couple was about to sleep when suddenly the shoji door of their room collapsed and revealed the yokais whose nose were dripping with blood.

"Ekkk!" Tsurara shouted as she covered herself with a blanket.

"Everyone...don't tell me all of you..." Rikuo's fear surrounds the yokais making them shivered in fear of their commander. Ko-Oni said, "We are not the only ones Rikuo-sama! They are hiding up there too!" Ko-Oni points out at the ceiling of the room. Rikuo, with the used of his sword, sliced a portion of the ceiling and revealed some of his loyal attendants mainly Kubinashi, Aotabo, Kurotabo and Kejorou who's holding a video camera in her hands. All of them were also experiencing nose bleeding just like the other peeping tom yokais.

"Minna! How could you do this? It's embarrassing!" Tsurara said covering her face with blanket in too much embarrassment. All the guys were still quiet and their blood continues to flow in their noses. Kejorou was the only one who can explain.

"Well you see Tsurara, we can't sleep peacefully hearing every moaned that you made. So we decided to record your lovemaking for remembrance~!" Kejorou said while smiling smugly.

"Kejorou!" Tsurara pouted.

"Kejorou..." Rikuo said in a heavy tone. Kejorou shivered.

"Hai... Rikuo-sama?"

"Let me borrowed that video. I want to watch it again and again..." Rikuo said with a blush. A sly smile also formed in his face

"Eeeeeehhhh?! Rikuo-sama!" Tsurara said, not believing what she just heard.

"Tsurara!" A familiar voice called Tsurara. The couple noticed that the yokais that blocked the entrance of their room immediately give way to the woman. Tsurara's mother, Setsura.

"Okaa-san?!" Tsurara was shocked to see her mother. _"What she's doing here?"_ Tsurara thought to herself. Setsura immediately went beside her daughter and looked at her naked body. She saw tons of kiss marks that scattered around Tsurara's body.

"Welcome back Setsura-san" Rikuo greeted her. Setsura glared back at him. If he was just an ordinary human, he would be definitely froze to death because of the glare.

"I thought Rikuo-sama that you are a much better guy than your grandpa and Rihan. It looks like I'm wrong!"

"Eh?"

"Okaa-san?"

Silence filled the room. Then suddenly Setsura burst out angrily.

"You! How could you leave Tsurara like that? You chose to work than to be a good husband to Tsurara! No wonder Tsurara's letter was full of sadness these past few months! And now that you have time for Tsurara you just fuck her hard and leave marks like this! Love is not all about having sex right here and there! What do you think of Tsurara huh?! I know that my daughter is beautiful just like me and have a sexy body but you must contain yourself!"

Setsura then looked at Tsurara who's still sitting in the futon, a blanket covered her body.

"Tsurara, how many times did Rikuo fuck you tonight?" she asked her daughter.

"Five...Oopps!" Tsurara blurted out as she put her left hand to cover her mouth Setsura's fear surrounded them as the older Yuki Onna glared angrily at Rikuo. Rikuo waved both of his hand and tried to used his human cuteness to calm her as he said, "Setsura-san you got it all wrong. Let me explain myself I-"

"I WILL KILL YOU NURA RIKUO!" Setsura shouted.

Nura Rikuo. The Third commander of the Nura clan who put an end to the Hundred Tales clan and killed Abe no Seimei. The master of all yokais, was now running for his life in the hallways of the Nura household because of the mother of his wife who wants to freeze him to death.

"Setsura-san! Please relax! You got it all wrong!" Rikuo said while running.

"You three generations of Nurarihyon! You are all the same! HENTAI!" Setsura followed Rikuo with an ice spear in her hands.

"Okaa-san! Please don't kill Rikuo-sama!" Tsurara said as she tried to run with her aching body.

"Rikuo-sama!" The yokais who peeping tom just a while ago, gave their full support as they cheer for their commander.

"Ohohoho~ What a great video footage! Buying a video cam is da best!" Kejorou said following her targets.

Nurarihyon comfortably sips his tea while Wakana was beside him.

"Tonight is such a lively night, isn't it Nurarihyon-sama?" Wakana said smiling at him.

"Hai. A normal lively night indeed." Nurarihyon said, continuing to sip his tea.

o'o'o'o'o'o'o'

*A.N.*

And that's a wrapped everyone! I'm sorry again if it took a long while to post this. I hope all of you readers were satisfied with what you just read. And the lemon scenes, I hope it was as lemon as you expected. I am much comfortable writing lemon scenes for the yokai Rikuo. The way he made love with Tsurara was more intense than his human side, which I much like as a fan girl. That is why his lemon scene was much more than the other. Ohohoho~ Sequel? I don't know... Still depends if there are tons who like to made it. I'm thinking a story how those two became together or Tsurara's pregnant months... :3

I still have more ideas for a NuraMago fanfics but I don't know if I will have a time to write again. June is coming near and it only means that school days are going to start soon. Well who knows! If the writer's soul possessed to me again then why not! Writing stories for NuraMago was so enjoying! Even if the manga was over, I will still love this wonderful story of Shiibashi-sensei! Especially the pairing RikuTsu! 3

For the last time everyone, please review! It will really make me happy to know your insights about my story! That's all and see you next time everyone!^^


End file.
